Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: The gods feared her. She was seemingly the perfect warrior in their minds, a blend of Athena and Poseidon. They had good reason to fear her, but now they need her to help save them. But will Danae Jackson work with those she blames for her parents and brothers death?
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Title:** Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.

**Author****:** Perseia Jackson.**  
**

**Summery: The gods feared her. She was seemingly the perfect warrior, a blend of Athena and Poseidon. They had good reason to fear her, but now they need her to save them. But will she work with those she blames for her parents and brothers death? ****  
**

**Pairings:** Percy/Annabeth, TBD (to be determined). **  
**

**Warnings:** Some harsh language, violence.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you recognize. I own Danae and Sawyer, and future OC's, but anything you recognize I do not own.  
**

**Note: **I do put graphics up on my profile for my stories, so check it every now and then for that.**  
**

**AN: So, I shouldn't be putting up new stories but I am anyway. I will still be paying attention to all my stories, my main focus being The Forgotten Daughter and Waking Up The Ghost for now. This story may join the list of my favorite stories I've thought up. I hope you all like it as well. It is a Percabeth, for those Percabeth lovers. I figured it was time i wrote at least one with a Percabeth outcome.  
**

**The story focus though is on Danae, their daughter.  
**

* * *

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm. **

The war against Gaea had ended anti-climatically...sort of. Percy Jackson had put Gaea back to sleep with the help of the other six of the seven and it had been an old friends temporary return that made it possible.

Luke Castellan had once again become the hero. The one who'd keep an oath with his final breath. Percy knew how hard it had been for Annabeth to see Luke die, again. Styx, it had been hard for him.

That was in 2012, it was now two years later. He was married to Annabeth – a proposal which almost got him thrown off mount. Olympus by Athena. If there was a definition for Monster-in-Law in the dictionary, Athena's picture would be with it.

The news that Annabeth was pregnant was met by mixed reactions though. Far worse in some ways then when he'd proposed to Annabeth. He'd expected Athena to vaporize him painfully the moment the words had left his lips.

Poseidon, and surprisingly Aphrodite were thrilled, but most of the others were weary. Athena mostly through worry for her daughter and monster attacks. Apollo and Hermes were pretty happy for them but were still a but cautious. But the others.

Zeus wasn't to thrilled about baby born through the union of two very powerful demigods. One born of one of the big three and the other of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. He'd been talked down by the council from taking drastic action brought on by his paranoia. But he'd basically let them know he'd be watching.

Percy and Annabeth had wanted to get angry. They thought better of it though. They didn't want to push Zeus, less he did something to try and hurt Annabeth and the baby. That was eight months ago...give or take a few days.

Currently the small, yet growing family sat on the couch, watching Christmas shows. Seeing as it was that time of year the TV was full of Christmas time movies and cartoons. Annabeth was cuddled into her husbands side, her feet curled up under her.

Being only twenty-one the couple weren't that different physically then they had been at seventeen. Percy was taller, 6'3 and maybe a little more toned and had lost any baby fat he'd once had. But his tanned skin, emotional sea green eyes and black messy hair were the same.

Annabeth had also lost any baby fat she'd once possessed. Her curly hair was a littler longer then she'd worn it as a teenager or child. She was about 5'9 and usually very well toned but at the moment the daughter of Athena was..round.

Percy had made the mistake of calling her fat during her sixth month and she'd nearly gutted him. She was so large their friends would joke she was having twins.

She wasn't...thank the gods.

Percy was terrified of becoming a father to one baby who could potentially become top on Zeus and half the Olympian counsels hit list, much less two.

"Percy, do you think we'll be good parents?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

Percy glanced down at her, and smiled, amused.

"You've asked that for the last nine months," he said. "The answer hadn't changed. I think we'll be more then good. Especially you."

Annabeth grinned and sat up, throwing her legs out from under her to rest on the floor. Standing she raised her arms above her head and stretched much like a cat.

"Hmm...do you want to order some Chinese?" she asked and Percy reached for the cordless phone.

"Sure, the usual?" he asked.

During the months of her pregnancy Annabeth had the strangest cravings. When she'd started eating sushi with ice (and not the vanilla flavor, but the kind which was chocolate, strawberry and vanilla) he'd begun to worry for his wife's sanity.

"Uh..Percy?"

"Yeah babe? Do you want something else besides the usual?" he asked, not bothering to look up from finding the number to the nearest Chinese place.

"You might want to get the bags." she said, rolling her eyes.

Percy's head snapped around and his eyes widened. Annabeth was holding her large stomach, her jeans wet, along with a small puddle on the floors.

"It's time?" he practically squeaked. Annabeth glowered at him.

"No, I just pissed on myself," she said sarcastically. "Of course it's time you seaweed brain!"

Percy jumped to his feet and ran around like a chicken with his head cut off, muttering to himself. Annabeth sighed, groaning at the painful contractions. She'd felt worse from war wounds and monsters, but she knew that probably wouldn't last long, or so the logical part of her brain said.

Five minutes later Percy had located the bags and taken them to the car before coming back to help her down the stairs. They currently lived in a second floor apartment while their Montauk home was being built and painted.

"Uh, Percy," Annabeth began, tapping her foot. "What took you so long?"

Percy flushed. "I may have...forgotten you."

Annabeth glared. "Just get me to the hospital."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital. An hour later at 10: 50 P.M, Annabeth had successfully broken Percy's hand and rendered many near deaf before having a beautiful baby girl.

Percy grinned down at the now dry, soft pink baby in his wife's arms. The baby yawned slightly and blinked wide sea green eyes which had a gray tint to them in the right light. Their were little blonde hairs sprouting from her nearly bald head as well.

"She's beautiful," Percy said, still in awe that he and Annabeth had created this life.

Annabeth smiled. "She already has your eyes."

Percy laughed. "I think she has both our eyes." He then frowned. "How is that? I thought babies were all born with blue eyes."

Annabeth smiled in amusement. "Don't you know Seaweed Brain? Demigod children are always born with the eye color they'll have the rest of their life."

Percy blinked. "But she's not born of a god."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. She's a rarity, born of two demigods. It's why most the gods are weary of her. Especially seeing as she's a product of Poseidon and Athena. That has never in then history of the gods happened before."

Percy sighed, a little worried what all this meant for his newborn daughter.

"What should we name her?" he asked.

Annabeth bit her lip. "Well, I've been thinking about that. Your mom named you after Perseus."

"Yeah," Percy began, nodding and unsure where she was going with this. "but I don't think she'd like to be Perseus Jr."

Annabeth snorted. "Of course not, but I thought we could name her after the original Perseus' mother and your mother."

Percy smiled.

"Danae Sally Jackson. It's beautiful, unique but why my mother? Why not yours?" he asked.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You'd let me name our daughter Athena in any way or form?" she asked with mischief in her gray eyes.

Percy flinched, gulping at the very thought. "No, one Athena is all I can handle."

Annabeth chuckled.

"That's what I thought." She smiled at her husband. "I love you, Perseus Jackson."

He grinned. "And I love you, Annabeth Jackson."

* * *

**Five Years Later:**

Annabeth screamed.

"Why did I let you do this to me again?"she gasped as she pushed her second child into the world.

Percy winced as he felt the bones in his hand grind together.

"I seem to remember you helping," he muttered.

That was a mistake.

Annabeth gave a large push, screamed and broke her husbands hand – again – as she felt the pain ebb away.

"Ow..." Percy groaned, holding his hand to himself once Annabeth had released it.

"Oh suck it up," Annabeth groaned, resting against her pillows.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced, bringing the baby wrapped in blue over to them.

Annabeth and Percy smiled at the watery green eyes which blinked back up at them. Unlike Danae, the boys eyes were the exact shade of sea green as Percy. Not a trace of gray. His little hairs were wavy and dark brown, a mix of his parents hair colors.

"What will we call him?" Annabeth asked. "He doesn't look much like a Cassiopeia."

"No, I guess not," Percy said laughing. "How about Sawyer?"

"Sawyer?" Annabeth asked and Percy smirked.

"You and Athena practically shoved Tom Sawyer down my throat. I figure it's only appropriate I use the knowledge I gained to my advantage."

Annabeth smirked. "Sawyer Charles Jackson. I think it's Perfect. What about you Sawyer?"

The baby moved, snuggling deeper into his mothers arm and they took that as a positive response.

Neither realized how screwed up things would become in only a few short years.


	2. The Storm

**AN: Hey, so here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Now before I begin I want to mention one review in particular from a guest, TooLazyTooLogin. **

**I first, don't want to offend them, as the review wasn't a flame in my opinion and I appreciate their opinion, but I want to point out now that Danae is not a Mary-Sue. **

**I am aware that she could come off as one just by the summery. You'll notice that it says seemingly perfect warrior, not that she is perfect. Also, at the moment of the first chapter you really don't know anything about her, she's a baby. Danae won't be all powerful, she's gonna have her flaws. **

**one of the biggest being her fatal flaw which is unique as it's her stubbornness in a way. She holds on to things done to her, she'll try her hardest to blame anyone but herself. Right now I hardly know Danae's personality, I've only gotten to the third chapter on paper. The fourth in the works and how it'll end.  
**

**As for a dark past...unfortunately being in the world of demigods it's sort of impossible to avoid them having a crappy past. From what I understand eight out of ten demigods won't have the best home life or past. Just look at Luke, Thalia or Annabeth for examples of that. We don't really know much about the other campers past, but most are year rounders which leads one to believe it wasn't that great.  
**

**But hopefully whatever led anyone to think she was going to be anything like a Mary-Sue can rest assured I'm not aiming to let that happen. She's just a demigod with a bad past and issues with her family. Possibly a bit of a sociopathic personality at times, or at least that's how it might seem at times. Like I said, Danae's personality is pretty much writing itself as I go along.  
**

**I just wanted to get that out, to clear some things up.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not exactly the happiest, nor are the next two or three. they're mostly to help understand what happened to make Danae the person she grows up to be.  
**

* * *

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**Chapter 2 : The Storm.**

Danae stared at her parents teary eyed. She didn't want them to go. So what if the gods wanted them to lead this quest? It was dangerous, that was the reason they were sending two elder demigods with the three chosen for the quest in the first place.

She had a bad feeling in her gut and Danae always trusted her gut feelings. She may have only been seven but monsters were attracted to her potent scent, a combined smell of the sea and wisdom.

Sawyer, her little brother would begin having the same problem in coming years. Part of her problem with monsters she thought had to be the gods. She knew Hera hated her guts and most of the Olympians were not fond of her either. That was fine, two could play at that game.

"We have to go Danae," Percy said, crouching to the same level as his blonde daughter.

"We will be home for dinner in five days. Promise," Annabeth assured, smiling at her.

Danae sniffled, holding her stuffed seahorse close. Her father had given it to her when she was one. She stood in front of her grandma Sally. The older woman looked a bit worried as well, but Sally was putting up a brave face for her grandkids. Sawyer was in her arms, being only two years old.

"They'll be fine firefly, promise," Sally tried to assure her granddaughter, seeing the lack of success her daughter-in-law and son seemed to be having.

Danae nodded stiffly and Percy and Annabeth hugged their daughter, and kissed their son's forehead goodbye before they turned and left.

Danae couldn't stop the tears that fell. Something would go wrong, she could just feel it.

The next few days were sort of a blur of time and color. Two days into their stay at their grandma's a hellhound attacked at the park. Thankfully Danae had been given her own weapon – a long elegant sword that resembled her fathers.

Her sword had the same properties as Riptide, that she could never loose it and it came back to her but it took the form of a bracelet, not a ballpoint pen.

She didn't have much training, being only seven, but it hadn't taken her long to kill the hellhound. She'd been learning from her parents for about half a year now, since she had turned six, but she'd been watching her parents train for years now.

Sally hadn't taken them far from home after that. Her aunts, Julie and Gemma seemed to think it was awesome though. Both girls had inherited Sally's ability to see through the mist, being twins what one had gained the other had as well.

The night before her parents were to return she had a nightmare. One that was so real she woke up crying.

_There were monsters surrounding them. Hellhounds, Sphinxes, cyclopes, giant cannibals. She even spotted a chimera. Her parents stood side by side, the three teen demigods stood fearfully around, but mostly behind them. _

_It occurred to Danae that the three young demigods must have never been put in this situation before. _

_Percy swore. "Go! You three go and complete the quest, we'll hold them off!" _

"_But..." one of the teens began only to meet by harsh glares. _

_She knew it well, she'd seen it often enough when she was in trouble. She wanted to scream at the younger demigods, to stay and help her parents. They didn't though, they ran off, fighting monsters who got in their way. _

"_You ready for this Wise Girl?" her father asked, Riptide gleaming in his hand. Her mother smiled at him and nodded. _

"_Always, Seaweed Brain." _

_Then the fight began. _

_At first her parents were winning, slashing apart monsters together, avoiding a few close calls. By the time they began to tire out they had rips in their clothes from monsters who almost had them and small cuts she could see. _

_Then her father made a mistake and a monster broke through, slashing his leg deeply out from under him. Danae screamed. _

_She saw him fall to one knee and then the monsters took their opening. A hellhound sunk it's teeth into his shoulder and her mother screamed and left the sphinx she was fighting to help him. _

_Danae saw it before her mother or father did, how vulnerable this left her mother's back to the vengeful sphinx. _

_They were both badly injured now and weaponless. Riptide would return but her father, but her mother's dagger wouldn't. Danae screamed and cried as the monsters attacked pretty much taring her parents apart. _

_Logically, she knew no matter how much she screamed or cried it wouldn't help her parents. _

_Blood was everywhere and by the time the younger demigods returned to help, her parents laid on their fronts, nearly every inch of them bloody and facing each other. Their hands intertwined, wedding rings gleaming in the light. _

"_Oh gods!" one of the girls gasped as she spotted them. _

_The three remaining demigods defeated the remaining monsters and the dream ended with her parents death, their eyes gazing into each others blankly. _

Sally burst into her son's old room where Danae slept. Her granddaughter's screams and cries waking her and Paul. Paul had gone to check on Sawyer while she handled Danae.

Sally saw her granddaughter sitting up in bed, her knees drawn to her chin and wet tears falling from her sea green/gray eyes.

"Danae, what's wrong?" Sally asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside the girl.

Danae looked over at her with red puffy eyes and for as long as she'd live Sally would never forget her next words.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't coming home."

Sally's heart nearly stopped and Danae continued to cry.


	3. III Sally

**AN: I want to thank everyone for reviewing, hopefully this chapter is just as well. I am trying out something different for the chapter tittles, sort of like the Hero of Olympus books did. Every now and then these will show up. **

**This chapter we get to see a bit of why the Olympians are fearful of Danae. She's a wild card, a combination they've never seen before. Athena's intelligence with Poseidon's strength for lack of better phrase. We also see a more rash side of Danae at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear what you think of it.  
**

* * *

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**III **

**Sally.**

Her son and daughter-in-law were dead.

She had known something was terribly wrong when Danae had woken from a nightmare the night before they were to return from their quest. Sally knew when Poseidon and Athena showed up that her granddaughter was right.

A few minutes later she'd realized that her seven year old granddaughter had seen her parents being killed in her nightmare.

"Demigod dreams," Athena realized after she had told the two Olympians about Danae's dream.

"I was afraid of that," Sally said. "How did it happen?"

Both Poseidon and Athena grimaced, and she realized both had lost children too.

"There were just to many monsters, they had to give the others time to finish the quest. They ere great heroes," Athena said, a tear making it's way down her cheek.

Sally turned to Poseidon who almost seemed to have gray eyes they were so defeated.

"I'm sorry Sally," he said. "I couldn't protect our son."

"Grandpa, Granny?"

Sally, Poseidon, and Athena turned to see Danae standing in the hallway, almost in the living room with them. She wore a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a owl on the front. In her arms was her stuffed seahorse.

"Danae," Poseidon said, a lump forming in his throat.

She knew this must be hard for both Poseidon and Athena.

Danae looked and acted so much like her parents. Her sea green/gray eyes were just like her parents. Both innocent and mischievous like Percy's and wise and intelligent like Annabeth. Her hair was long and the same blonde as Annabeth's, but with more wave then curl. Probably from her and Percy.

Her features were a mix, but she looked quite a bit more like her mother at times. Sawyer on the other hand was basically his father's clone, with his mother's smile.

Right now though Danae had a look of blank thoughtfulness. Then she looked around and her eyes began to tear up.

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

The adults all flinched.

"Danae, there has been a... accident," Athena began and they watched as her eyes widened and turned a stormy sea green.

Sally noticed almost instantly that the sink was groaning, or more like the pipes. A gray aura seemed to shimmer lightly around Danae and the earth seemed to want to shake underneath them. Sally was glad she and Paul ha bough a house when Percy was seventeen and moved out of their apartment.

Poseidon and Athena had a slightly fearful look in their eyes. Sally knew the gods feared her granddaughter, but for the life of her she couldn't see why. She'd be a great hero like her parents had been.

Sally grimaced upon realizing she'd used the past tense.

"Their dead," Danae said. So calmly that it scared all three of them. "Aren't they?"

"I'm sorry firefly," Poseidon said, walking closer only for Danae to back away.

"I saw it," she muttered, her grip tightening on her stuffed seahorse. "Why didn't you help them!?"

Danae screamed this and Sally gasped as the pipes burst. Water shot fro the kitchen sink and she was the same could be said about any sink in the house.

"There are laws Danae," Athena said, trying to calm her down. "We can't interfere in quest."

"It's your fault!" Sally gasped at her granddaughters words. "You sent them! They would have never gone if you hadn't summoned them!"

Sometimes it shocked Sally how grown up Danae could sound, but then she remembered Danae was the granddaughter of Athena.

The gray aura intensified and Danae glared and turned, running off to where Sawyer was in the guest room. The slight shaking stopped and the aura around Danae had nearly left as the girl ran off. Sally turned to find two of the strongest gods looking as if someone had kicked them in the gut.

Athena was actually crying and her old lover looked close to tears.

"She doesn't mean it. She's upset, she's just lost her parents," Sally said.

Poseidon sighed.

"Yes, she did Sally," he said.

Sally noticed her busted pipes had stopped showering water and puddles on her floors had evaporated thanks to Poseidon. At the moment she'd let Danae or Poseidon sweep her home out to sea if only it would bring her son and daughter-in-law back.

"We'll come back later with details. You'll be allowed into Camp Half-Blood with the kids and your husband and twins for the shroud burning," Athena said, wiping her tear stained face.

Sally nodded and turned away as the two gods disappeared in a flash of bright light. She sighed, how was she going to tell the twins and Paul that Percy and Annabeth were dead?

Telling Paul, Julie and Gemma that Percy and Annabeth were dead was as hard as she'd once thought. Even worse was when her eleven year old twins ran off to their room in tears. She'd had the twins when Percy was seventeen, a surprise pregnancy for her and Paul.

Danae refused to leave her room unless to use the bathroom. She didn't talk and wouldn't leave Sawyer's side. Sally was only thankful Sawyer was too young to understand what was happening.

The funeral was on the following Thursday. The gods had used the mist to make it seem as if they'd died in a robbery gone wrong. Not wanting to think of her son in the ground, rotting, Sally had him and Annabeth cremated (with Fredrick Chase's approval of course).

They still set up a empty casket where those paying their respects placed small things, mostly flowers. And of course a gravestone beside each other. Danae sat in the back, silently crying the last tears Sally would see the shattered girl cry.

Sawyer was crying too, but she was unsure if the two year old understood more then the fact his parents were not coming home.

"I'm worried about her," Sally said as she washed dishes from dinner. Paul stood beside her, waiting to dry the plates. "This isn't healthy."

"She's lost her parents Sal, she needs time to grieve," Paul said, taking the plate from him and beginning to dry it.

Sally said, picking up another plate from the soapy water.

"I know, I lost my parents when I was young too. Not as young but I know how hard it is, but I never acted like this. She's letting her anger get the better of her."

Paul blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid she's going to blame the gods for her parents death, if she doesn't already. It wouldn't surprise me after the outburst when Poseidon and Athena were here."

"Just give her time love," Paul said, placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "She'll come around. Right now let's worry about the trip to this Camp Half-Blood."

Sally nodded, knowing the shroud burning was just two days away.

The shroud burning was on Saturday. It was also the last time Sally Jackson-Blofis saw Danae and Sawyer Jackson for three years.


	4. IV Percy

**AN: So the next chapter. I know it's rather short, but the next chapter will be longer since we'll be getting back to Danae and present time (Danae will be around eighteen nearly nineteen). The whole plot and point of the story. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I hope to hear more from everyone.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**IV**

**Percy.**

The first thing Percy realized was that he was dead. Not only him, but Annabeth as well. His first thoughts went back to how they'd died and then the last time he'd seen his children. He and Annabeth were dead and had basically orphaned their young children.

Danae and Sawyer would have his mother, Sally, but he couldn't imagine how this would effect them. Especially Danae.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed beside him, looking around at the other spirits in a very familiar place. DOA studios. "Oh gods, we're dead."

Percy sighed, wrapped an arm around her. At least the dead could still touch each other, he thought sadly. His mind wondered back to his daughter and son, they were so young. Too young to have to loose their parents.

He wished he had told the gods to go screw themselves, he wished he'd listened to Danae.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl," he said. "But we are."

He let his wife lean into his chest and let a single tear escape from his eyes as Annabeth unleashed tears from hers. It almost gave the illusion that they were still alive, but he knew better.

"Hey, don't I know you two?" Charon asked as they moved forward towards the desk where the ferry man stood.

He looked exactly the same as when he had been twelve and on his first quest. That seemed like such a long time ago... 16 years actually.

"Hello Charon," Percy muttered and the man leaned forward some to get a closer look.

He grinned. "Well, If it isn't you two. Dead this time or on another visit little godlings?"

Annabeth made a almost whimper like sound in the back of her throat but had calmed down from her breakdown earlier. "We're dead this time Charon. We'd...we..."

Percy squeezed his wife's arm and pulled out two drachma's. "We'd like to go now."

Charon looked at the couple and sighed. They must have left something behind that was important to be this broken up. Most heroes were never this broken about having died. Some, if not most he'd met were either confused or relieved.

He took the coins though and nodded, coming from behind the desk.

"You'll be the last on this boat then," he said. "Come along."

Percy was almost amused how little changed in all these years. Even the warning Charon gave the other spirits was the same. The one thing that changed was the fact when the spirits became clothed in those robes so were he and Annabeth.

Across the the Styx where they were let out he and Annabeth were met by a surprise.

Nico di Angelo stood waiting. Looking like he'd been crying before he'd arrived, or at least been close enough to give him the puffy eyed look. Nico had grown in sixteen years, he was no longer the little boy Percy had once known. He was a grown man, who looked quite a bit like his father, just not as bitter or cold.

They'd just been to Nico's wedding a year before. It was so unreal that now they were meeting again but on less then nice circumstances.

Only 29 and dead, Percy laughed bitterly. What a surprise, demigods barely ever mad into their middle ages. Not many lived long enough to even have children, well unless you were Roman. But even the Roman's didn't live long enough to raise their children completely.

He'd learned that when he'd spent five years as Camp Jupiter's Praetor before stepping down. During that time they'd lived in New Rome part of the time.

"Percy, Annabeth," Nico said sadly.

"Nico," Annabeth said with relief. "How are the others? Did they finish the quest alright? How are Danae and Sawyer?"

Percy looked at his wife as if to tell her to calm down and let Nico breath between her questions, but he wanted to know the same things.

"The others are fine, they came back with your bodies three days ago. The funeral's already occurred, Sally had you cremated," Nico said.

Percy blinked. "Three days? Funeral, but we just died... didn't we?"

Nico shook his head. "Time moved differently down here and when you're dead. A day to a spirit could be more time on earth. It's not surprising you just woke up so to say now, after the funeral. Sometimes that happens. Usually with powerful souls."

"And our children?" Percy asked.

Nico shifted.

"They're... taking it hard."

Annabeth looked rather put out as she narrowed her gaze at Nico.

"What do you mean Nico? Is something wrong with my children?" she demanded.

"They're missing."

Percy was the first to speak, his eyes wide and cold.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"The last time they were seen was two days after the funeral, on Saturday at your shroud burning," Nico explained. "The gods think Danae took Sawyer and ran. Zeus has everyone looking for them. He's ordered them found... dead or alive."

Percy and Annabeth stared at him in surprise and fear.

"You have to find them first," Annabeth said. "You have to protect them. If one of the gods who didn't want Danae to be born finds them first..."

Nico sighed.

"It's not that easy. Danae is your daughter, she may not be easy to find if she doesn't want to be."

Percy shook his head.

"Please Nico, you and Thalia have always been there for us and Danae and Sawyer. Time to step up as Godfather and Godmother. We need you to protect them for us."

Annabeth nodded in agreement with him.

"If we can trust anyone with them it's you and Thalia. And Miranda of course."

Miranda Gardiner was Nico's wife of a year and a daughter of Demeter – something Demeter never forgave Hades or Nico for. Something Hades liked to rub in Demeter's face from what Percy understood.

Nico sighed.

"I'll try my best. I won't let anything happen to them as long as I can be there to stop it," he promised and Percy and Annabeth sighed with relief.

"You two should go ahead. The Judgment pavilion hasn't moved, I'm sure you can find your way there," he said and two of the greatest Heroes of Olympus nodded and walked past him.

Percy saw Nico sighed as they passed and the shadows engulf the son of Hades and take him away, most likely to the upper world.

He could only pray that Nico could protect Danae and Sawyer. He didn't want to see his children in Elysium for many, many years to come.


	5. V Danae

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**V**

**Danae.**

"_I don't need your help," Danae spat, glaring at her godfather. _

_Nico di Angelo had been searching for her and Sawyer for a long time now. Nearly three years. Two years since the gods had place a bounty, for lack of better word, on her and Sawyers head (mostly hers). Two years since her father and mother had been killed because of the gods. _

_She hated them. She hated her godfather and godmother for not stopping them. She even resented her grandma Sally for not trying to talk them out of going. She hated herself for the same reason. If they'd never gone they'd be alive. _

"_Look at you Dana," Nico argued, and she flinched at the pet name her father, mother and only those close to her were allowed to use. It was not as personal as firefly – a nickname her father had given her as a baby – but it was close enough that she hated it. _

"_You're living in the forest! Stealing to get by, hunting to get food half the time. How many monsters have you had to kill or evade? How many gods have nearly found you?" _

_Danae hated to admit he was right. This wasn't how she wanted to live, not really, but she couldn't go back. What would she be going back to? She'd already raided the house for items she wanted to keep, and the house had been sold and the rest of her parents belonging put in storage by her grandma Sally. _

_She refused to be a charity case. She could do this on her own, the fact they were still alive and had only run into a few gods in two years was a good start in her mind. Sure the monsters were drawn to her and Sawyer but she spent a lot, if not most her time training. She had enough weapons to do this. _

_She'd gotten a hold of her father's sword when she raided the house and her mothers dagger. The dagger had been passed on to Sawyer, whom she'd been teaching to use it since he was three. He wasn't a very good fighter yet, but she herself was just a beginner. It was why her plans mostly involved running when they ran into a god. _

_It almost seemed like a few let her get away. _

_Ares had given her the most problem, and she'd made sure to find ways to lay low even more after that. She had a small lead on a Half-Blood daughter of Hecate who might be willing to help, it was where she was headed with Sawyer when Nico appeared. _

"_I'm handling it," Danae said, backing away. "Now leave me along. I can handle myself and Sawyer." _

_Nico shook his head. _

"_At least think about your brother Danae. He's only four, he needs a safer environment then this. What if something happens?" _

_Danae glared, pulling out her sword. She never used Riptide unless it was absolutely necessary, like when she'd had to get away from Ares four months ago. Or with a monster, in which case she usually used both swords. _

"_No, he is my brother. No one is taking him away from me!" she exclaimed and turned, running to where Sawyer hid behind a tree, grabbed their backpacks, grabbed her brothers hand and took off running. _

_Nico watched them go, she could feel that much, and she heard him let out a frustrated sigh. She knew only one thing, she needed to find that daughter of Hecate. She needed a way to cover her tracks better, a way to keep the gods from being able to sense her as easily as they seemed to be able to. _

_Though she supposed being a unique sort of Half-Blood they already had a problem with sensing her, but eventually they did and that was something she needed to change. _

Danae turned over restlessly in her sleep, her face pinched together at the forehead as the dream changed.

"No," she whispered in her sleep.

"_No! Sawyer, stay back with Lance," Danae cried, raising her arm and throwing it towards the space in between her nine year old brother and the Chimera. _

_A wall of water from the nearby lake clashed against the flames as her brother darted back, and was then yanked back by a tall older boy with blonde wavy hair, and golden/blue eyes. The boy, Lance was a few years older then Danae herself who would be fourteen in December. _

"_Careful Danae!" Lance called out as she twirled her swords in her hands and lunged forward, only to have to change her direction to the side as the Chimera's tail lashed out. _

_She blocked a bite with Riptide and swung the other sword in an arch down, only to have it glance off the collar around it's neck. _

_She kept backing away and keeping one eye on the Chimera's tail when she spotted Lance moving forward with his own sword and swiping at the monsters forelegs. It howled as the blade cut a gash in it's leg, but it wasn't deep enough to render the Chimera defenseless. _

"_You alright?" he asked, and she looked into his uniquely colored eyes and nodded. _

_She then gasped and threw herself to the side, pulling Lance with her and the Chimera soared past them. It wasn't until she sat up that she realized her mistake. During the fight they'd gotten to close to where Sawyer was, and now that Lance was with her he was having to face the monster on his own. With only their mother's old dagger and the one she'd given to him when he was five. _

"_Sawyer!" she cried, jumping to her feet along with Lance. _

_She already knew she was too late though. The Chimera got past her now distracted brother and it's claws caught his side, it's teeth tore into his right arm and it's tail sunk it's fangs into his left leg. Sawyer screamed, a scream which would haunt her dreams for months, if not years. _

"_No!" she cried and pulled out her sword, and stabbed it into the ground, focusing on her connection to the earth to make it shake. _

_The ground seemed to almost jump up and throw the Chimera off balance and then away from Sawyer who collapsed to the ground. _

"_Help him," she begged, turning to Lance who nodded before running to the boy. _

_She turned back to the Chimera and drew her sword and Riptide before darting forward with a angry war cry. She used every strategy and move she knew to fight the monster. Finally it was down to perfect timing. _

_In one risky move she ran forward and slid like a baseball player under the Chimera's stomach. Using her sword to keep it mouth away from her body and the other to ram into it's underside and cut it open as she slid out the back. _

_The monster turned to dust seconds after she maneuvered herself onto one knee. Swords still raised in case the Chimera wasn't killed. She sighed in relief as it became a shower of gold and then stood, turning back to Lance and her brother. _

_She walked closer and Lance looked up, his golden/blue eyes sympathetic. _

"_I'm sorry Dana. He's dead." _

Danae sat up in her sleeping bag, panting. Her dark green tank top sticking to her chest from sweat. She pressed the palm of her hands into her eyes as if to rub the sleep and tears from her eyes.

"Dammit," she muttered, shaking her head. "I thought I was over this."

That had been five years ago, she was now eighteen, nearly nineteen. But for nearly three years she'd had that dream, and it always left her thinking of how she could have done things differently. Maybe if she'd let Nico take Sawyer to their grans, maybe then he'd still be alive.

Remembering her brother's dead body always led her to think of her parents. At nine Sawyer had looked so much like she remembered their dead looking... it was kind of freaky. She had a few pictures of them, taken from their home after she'd run away.

One was from when her parents were around seventeen or eighteen, her age now. Another was after she was born, the other not long after Sawyer was born. She didn't like to admit but she resembled her mother the most with her blonde hair and build, but give her black hair and she'd look more like her father at the right angle.

She vaguely remembered others saying she was the prefect blend of both her parents.

Running a hand through her long wavy blonde hair Danae stretched and stood up. She would need to find a place to take a shower, or even a lake before getting dressed and coming back to pack up camp. She'd learned years ago to keep on the move, staying in one place for too long was dangerous.

With her mother's old Yankee's camp, which made you invisible it was easy enough to find a empty house and sneak in and shower. It was actually how she got most her new clothes. She didn't really like stealing but you had to do what you had to do to survive.

The cap made it easy to take food from restaurants and stores, along with clothes. Even sneaking into homes to use their bathrooms. It wasn't like she had any money, she hadn't slept in a real bed in years.

Well, not since she'd met Lance and they'd crashed at this warehouse which had mattresses stored inside. That had been one of her more comfortable weeks.

She sighed as she thought about her old friend. Possibly her only friend, the only person she'd allowed into her heart since her parents death, bedsides Sawyer, and she'd gotten him killed. She and Lance had gotten split up about a month after Sawyer died, she hadn't seen him or heard from him since.

An hour later she left the house and headed for the nearest cafe. She easily swiped a coffee and muffin, and had to chuckle at the confused look on the person behind the counter and the customers face when the customer turned only to find their order wasn't up.

Once she was out of the cafe she carefully pulled the hat off and stuffed it in her pocket and continued walking down the street as if she were as normal as the other hundred walking up and down the sidewalk of New York.

She couldn't help but flinch as she passed a building obviously designed by her mother who'd been a pretty successful Architect despite how young she'd been at her death. Another reason why she preferred living in the forest, similar to the stories her godmother, Thalia Grace used to tell her.

It was were she actually got the idea from when she'd first run away.

It was also a hazard. In the years she'd been on the run from her past she'd had four run ins with the Hunters. Only one were she'd met Artemis. The goddess was actually one of the ones she respected despite her hate for the gods.

The goddess was sort of torn between agreeing with her being to dangerous to live and against hunting her down like a wild animal. She'd offered her a place among the Hunters once, but Danae couldn't accept it. She had to take care of her brother, and Lance was with them at this point.

Though he hadn't been there at the time the Hunters and Artemis arrived, he never was. Then there was her own personal reasons for not joining the Hunt. She couldn't stand the thought of being around those she blamed for her parents death, that included Artemis.

This all didn't mean the Hunters didn't have orders to at least attempt to bring her in when they saw her. The only exception was Thalia, her godmother would never listen to the gods about that. When they'd run into each other in the past she'd always stopped the other Hunters with her from attacking.

A truce so to say but she never stayed longer then a few minutes. Thalia was a painful reminder of what she'd lost.

Danae shook those thoughts away, and began trekking back to her camp site. Once there she instantly noticed a disturbance. Looking around her she looked for any other signs of life and saw the silver of a jacket blur past a tree and cursed.

She pulled her sword from it's sheath across her back and grabbed her packed bag, leaving the tent and sleeping bag – she could always get replacements later – before taking off into a run.

She'd been found, she wasn't all that surprised, this occurred every so often. The longest she'd gone without someone finding her that wasn't a monster was a year and a half.

"Stop!" a voice yelled and she thought it sounded familiar but ignored it.

There was no chance in hell she was stopping.

Or at least she wouldn't have if it weren't for the arrow which soared past her face and then the sudden impact of two. One through her lower thigh and one through her cafe. She lost her speed and balance, and tumbled to the slightly moist ground, groaning as the arrows shifted and sunk a bit deeper from the impact and rolling.

Despite the arrows in her leg she came back up on two legs, and stood facing the direction the arrows had come from. Stepping from the trees were three girls. All in silver jackets and with bows aimed at her. The one in the front was staring at her in annoyance, brown hair and hazel eyes, about thirteen.

"Danae Jackson?" she inquired.

Danae glared as she slowly bent down and broke the shafts of the arrows and painfully forced the arrows through her leg. It hurt a lot more because of the area, she thought, but a little ambrosia would help.

Even some water, for now she pulled some scrap fabrics from her bag and wrapped them tightly around the wounds. The white fabric turning red with blood.

"I..really," Danae grunted, tightening the make-shift bandage on her lower thigh. "...hope you don't go shooting at every girl you see camping in the woods. It might make the Hunters appear sloppy."

"Answer the question," another girl snapped, drawing the bow string back more threateningly.

Danae raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm Danae. What do you want?" she asked, her hold on her sword never loosening.

She didn't realize how things were about to change.


	6. Slow Rise

**AN: Sorry it's been so long but here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but they'll get longer as the story continues on. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**Chapter 6: Slow Rise. **

Danae looked at the Hunters in front of her in disbelief.

"You're joking," she said. "You want me to accompany you to _Olympus_ of all places?"

The lead Huntress glared.

"I do not joke," she nearly spat. "Lady Artemis requested we find you..."

"Really?" she asked sarcasm lacing every syllable of her tone. "Where is your lieutenant? I find it hard to believe Artemis sent you by your lonesome."

"Our lieutenant has personal ties to you," another Hunter said. "Lord Zeus has other tasks for his daughter."

"Sadie," the one who'd shot her snapped at the talkative one. "She doesn't need that information."

Danae laughed bitterly.

"I beg the differ," she said, smirking almost manically.

"You know, I know she's Sadie -" Danae pointed at the talkative one with red hair and gray eyes. Said hunter looked down as if ashamed. "- but I'd love to know the name of the one who shot me."

"I'm Sari Blackwell, Huntress of Artemis," the immortal thirteen year old said. "Happy?"

Danae smirked.

"Immensely," she snarked.

Sari could not believe this girl was the famed Perseus Jackson – probably the only male Lady Artemis respected – and Annabeth Chase's daughter. She was nothing like she had expected.

First she had run, then she had been insulting. Sari knew the girl had a sort of bounty on her head but the girl acted as if the safety of the planet, both mortal and immortal meant nothing to her.

"As I was saying before, Lady Artemis sent us to look for you. Lord Zeus had ordered you found and brought to Camp Half-Blood to later be escorted to Olympus."

Danae raised an eyebrow.

"That's strange, I thought you just said I was to be taken to Camp. I'm sorry but you're under the misconception that I care what the gods ordered," she said.

There were small gasps from the other Hunters but Sari simply glared. Danae could tell she had not impressed the young Huntress.

"Lady Artemis told me that it had to do with a rising danger, it had nothing to do with the bounty on your head."

Danae stopped short of her reply.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Good, because we have a lot to talk about," a familiar voice spoke from behind the huntresses.

Everyone looked to find a Huntress approaching with short spiky black hair, tanned skin, and electric blue eyes. A light splattering of freckles were across the bridge of the girls nose and she wore a circlet in her hair.

"Thalia," Danae said, not all that surprised.

She hadn't seen her godmother in years but she hadn't changed a day since she had.

Thalia smiled and then frowned at the bloodstained make-shift bandages around her leg.

"Sari, I thought it was made clear you weren't to hurt her," Thalia snapped sternly and Danae couldn't help but smile smugly.

She wasn't sure what it was but Sari had rubbed her the wrong way, might have to do with the two arrows that had been stuck out of her leg.

"She ran, we had no choice but to fire upon her Thalia," Sari said. "I did tell her to stop, I gave fair warning."

Danae snorted, looking to the side as the attention was returned to her.

"I'm sure you did," Thalia said and gave her goddaughter a almost scolding look. "Dana, how have you been?"

"Cut the chit chat Thals," Danae said, turning her attention back to them. Her green/gray eyes piercing into bright blue. "Sari here told me about Uncle Zeus' orders. What's changed his mind about the whole dead or alive thing?"

Thalia ran a hand through her hair.

"He hasn't exactly changed his mind. He's...I don't exactly know what he's playing at but this might be your one chance to get some sort of deal. Or at least some way to get this bounty hunt for you completely worked out."

Danae looked at her godmother in a thoughtful manner and then scratched the side of her nose.

"What exactly does he want to see me on Olympus, of all places, for?" she asked. "I don't fancy the idea of going into enemy territory, and I'm going to need a damn good reason why I should."

"Because war is coming, again," Thalia said. "Seems Kronos left more behind then a trashed eternal city."

Danae narrowed her eyes and then smirked.

"Kronos is returning isn't he?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Sari demanded, pulling one of her hunting knives.

"Sari," Thalia barked. "Put that away."

"But Thalia, what if she's one of his?" Sari said, nearly spitting in Danae's direction.

Danae raised an eyebrow.

"You know she may be a little bitch, but she's right," Danae said, drawing wide eyes to her.

"So you admit it? You're on Kronos and his spawns side?" Sari asked, grinning triumphantly.

Danae rolled her eyes.

"No you nitwit," Danae nearly cried. "I just said I was aware of his slow rise, though I'm unsure what you meant by spawn?"

Thalia pushed Sari's raised arm down, so the knife was no longer poised towards Danae and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Sometimes your just so frustrating Dana," Thalia sighed. "Will you come with us?"

Danae placed her sword back in it's sheath and hefted her bag over her shoulder, and smirked.

"Lead the way Thalia," Danae said. "But I can't promise I'll do more then listen. I'll not be a pawn of the gods."

With that Danae brushed past them, despite telling her godmother to lead the way. Thalia watched her goddaughter's retreating back with a deep regret and shook her head.

Danae was walking a thin line, a dark road. One that scared her because she'd seen an old friend walk the same road.

The similarities between Luke and Danae had hit her hard around the first time she'd seen Danae after Percy and Annabeth's death.

"Percy, Annabeth... help me help her," Thalia whispered as she followed after the blonde granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon, signaling the other Hunters to follow her.


	7. Camp Half-Blood

**AN: Another chapter, I hope you all like it. I wrote it last minute before bed so apologize for anything I missed when I proofread it. I'll fix anything I find once I slept and reread it tomorrow. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, and I hope you all enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Reviews really make my day and help me with my writing.  
**

* * *

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**Chapter 7: Camp Half-Blood. **

The whole way to Manhattan Danae cursed her own curiosity.

She knew it was her biggest weakness, not her fatal flaw but she'd always been as curious as a cat. Even when she was a little girl, she remembered her father laughing at all the questions she'd asked for seemingly no reason.

The questions seemingly as random as her curiosity.

She hated anything to do with Olympus but she couldn't help but want to look the ones she blamed in the face and point blank laugh in there face for being so glib as to ask her for help.

If it weren't for the fact she had no desire to help her fathers first enemy to get close to killing him then she'd throw the Olympians into damnation herself. As it were she had been tempted.

If she was truthful with herself she still had family who were loyal to the Olympians – no matter how she'd tried in the past to show them how stupid that was. She could never bring herself to blame her godmother and godfather for her parents deaths, not really, but that hadn't meant she'd listened to them either.

She was stubborn like that apparently, more so then the minotaur or so Thalia had once told her.

"Once we're far enough we can take the gray sisters cab to Camp," Thalia said, coming to walk beside Danae.

The blonde looked over at the black haired lieutenant. Her eyes piercing without even trying, a trait she'd inherited from both her mother and father.

"How will we all fit? The cab won't fit more then three or four passengers."

Thalia sighed, looking behind her where her sister hunters walked, Sadie and another, Greta talking quietly amongst themselves and Sari was trying to discretely glare holes into the back of Danae's head.

She snorted, her goddaughter did have a way about making enemies.

It used to be she was quick to make friends, but her parents deaths had warped the once friendly girl. Her soul had been shattered beyond any repair she or Nico could attempt after Sawyer died.

Thalia had found out from Chiron about her godsons death when he'd contacted nearly everyone with the news.

Sawyers body had been left under her old pine tree with a short note. I'm sorry, take care of him. It had been obvious it was from Danae.

The Athena and Poseidon cabins had gotten along once more for the next few days as they made the shroud to burn with Sawyer.

His ashes were returned to Sally who wept for days after placing the urn between his parents. Thalia could tell Danae still blamed herself for Sawyers death. Nico had told her Sawyer never blamed his sister, and was having fun in Elysium, reunited with his parents.

"I'll send the others by foot, we're fast but I need to get you to Camp faster then we can run," Thalia said. "When we arrive..."

Danae smirked.

"Don't kill anyone?" she suggested.

Thalia wasn't sure if she was trying to be funny or if she actually had to worry about that.

Danae was violent when angered, and she had a feeling if her goddaughter ever became a goddess – very unlikely seeing as the Olympians had been trying to kill her for over a decade and how she felt about the deities – she'd be the goddess of mindless violence, anger, grief, torture and battle or something along those lines.

"Lets not make anymore enemies Dana," Thalia said softly. "You already have more then your father, lets try not to break any bones while your there."

"Pity," Danae muttered. "I was hoping it wouldn't be boring there."

Thalia could only hope she was joking but her tone gave nothing away.

"You know your nothing like I expected."

Thalia looked over on the other side of Danae to find Sadie had jogged up beside them, much to Sari's annoyance and Greta's weariness.

Danae raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Let me guess you were expecting a messiah of heroes?" she asked sarcastically, her face morphing into a condescending smirk.

Sadie flushed, look down for a split second.

"You could try being nicer," Greta called, frowning. "Sadie was just trying to make nice."

Danae stopped and turned to look at Greta, glaring halfheartedly.

"She has a funny way of showing it," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "Not worth my time."

"Bitch," Sari sneered and Thalia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"All of you just shut up!" she says, looking sternly at the three hunters and Danae. "Stop trying to get a rise out of them Dana, for once just try to play nice."

"I'll try, no promises," Danae said, frowning. "I don't make promises."

She said the last part so softly it was hard for the others to make it out, but they had. It mostly confused the hunters but Thalia understood.

Promises had always been broken. Her parents had promised to come home. She'd promised to always protect her brother, and she was sure there had been others that had been made and broken.

"I'm sorry," Sadie said, looking at Danae like she understood and felt sorry for the older girl. "I was just trying to break some of the tension."

Danae looked at the smaller eternally twelve year old girl and sighed.

"Don't sweat it, I'm a bitch. You shouldn't take anything I say to heart." it wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. She tended to lash out when she was nervous or under stress. Going anywhere near Olympus or Camp Half-Blood (again) had her all strung out.

The rest of the trip was quiet, and once they reached a certain point at the road she sent the three Huntresses off on another trail to Camp and proceeded to call the Gray Sisters Taxi.

"Oh joy," Danae said as it pulled up and Thalia opened the door. "A ride in a metal death trap with a mostly blind pair of wind bags, lovely."

Thalia snorted, but she'd grown used to Danae's cynical, blunt and almost cruel way of talking. She wasn't sure where she'd gotten the trait from, but figured it was purely a Danae personality trait, not exactly inherited from Percy or Annabeth.

"You'll live," Thalia said, nearly pushing the demigod legacy of Athena and Poseidon into the taxi.

She quickly told the sisters were to go and after a fast, rollercoaster like trip, they stopped outside a hill, the sun shined down and made the pine tree at the top seem ethereal.

The grass swayed in the light breeze and seemed to almost be the perfect length, that is if perfect actually existed.

Danae breathed in deeply as she stood at the base of the hill, waiting for Thalia who finished paying the sisters. The taxi sped off, leaving them in the dust and Danae winced.

She remembered the last time she'd been here. She hadn't wanted to bury her brother in the ground, alone and where none but her would realize he was. What if someone found him years down the road and he was taken with the belief he'd been a murder victim or something?

She couldn't bare those sort of thoughts so even though Lance had been against it he'd helped her carry him to Camp Half-Blood where they left him under the pine tree that stood in front of her.

She'd known Chiron would respect her brother's body and right to a heroes funeral. Her brother had never let the hatred which became her sheath his heart and actions. He'd been the pure one of the two of them as cliché as that may have sounded.

Danae blinked hard, fighting back tears and realized Thalia was looking back at her, giving her a look of worry as to why she wasn't following her.

"Coming," she said, and obediently (as alien as that was for her) followed her godmother up the hill.

Once past the border she could see the cabins, over twenty it looked like and the grounds were bustling with campers. Over a hundred it appeared but there could be more. Nymphs could also be seen and satyrs.

Pegasi trotted along with campers as well, and she even saw a hellhound. A familiar hellhound, she thought sadly.

"Mrs. O'Leary," she whispered and Thalia smiled sadly.

"Yeah, Nico comes to take care of her but mostly other campers alternate duties," Thalia said.

"Thalia!" a old and wise voice cried they stopped close to a big farm like house.

The big house she thought, recalling the few stories from her parents. Looking she could see Chiron trotting towards them, bow slung over his back along with arrows. She hadn't seen him in years but he hadn't changed a bit.

"How did your mission go? Who is this..." Chiron trailed off as he got a good look at the woman beside Thalia.

She was rather tall, long blonde hair with wavy-curls and tanned skin. Her eyes were a familiar mix of gray and sea green. Her features wrung many bells and Chiron swallowed hard when he realized who stood in front of him.

"Danae Jackson," he breathed, his eyes turning older and sadder as he looked at the damaged girl in front of him.

"Chiron," Danae said, nodding. "Thank you, for Sawyer."

Chiron smiled sadly, and nodded. He understood that this wasn't easy for her, and also knew nothing was determined yet. He'd seen a lot of damaged demigods before, but this girl reminded him more of the demigod who'd left for Kronos in the second Titan war, than the little girl who'd hide behind her father's leg when they visited.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Danae Jackson," Chiron said.

Danae let a small, nearly nonexistent, smile grace her face. Looking around at said camp she nodded.

"I hope it lives up to my parents claims," she muttered, not really meaning for Chiron or Thalia to hear her.

It had been meant as a thought but had come out as spoken words.

Thalia looked at her sadly.

"So do I," Thalia muttered, wishing she could say something more.


	8. More Then A Legacy

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. We have about one or two more chapters before we reach Olympus and see what happens then. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**Chapter 8: More Then A Legacy. **

The camp had changed minimally from when Danae had last seen it. And she'd seen it quite a few times as a child, though they never stayed long.

Some of the more concerned gods had pretty much let it be known she was like a time bomb waiting to blow.

Many had labeled her to dangerous to live before she was even out of the womb. That was gods for you though. Selfish, petty and paranoid.

They only cared for their own hides, they cared nothing for anyone else. If they did they had a funny way of showing.

She instantly felt drawn to the Poseidon and Athena cabins. Though it was little surprise Poseidon had the biggest draw to her, her powers took more after her grandfather but she was blessed by

Athena and she hadn't been dumb or powerless before her grandma had blessed her.

That didn't mean she wasn't weaker than a son or daughter of Poseidon and Athena. When she was little it took her great anger or irritation to be able to do more then move the water around or breathe underwater.

She'd had to train hard for over ten years to be able to do what she could now with water and it wasn't exactly painless.

The tug her father had described for her had been the same when she hadn't pushed her ability but it was more like a knife through her gut with the bigger stuff.

She hardly noticed now, but she was pretty sure she'd pushed her ability to the breaking point by now.

The truth was she was more then a Legacy, she was a demigod in her own right. It wasn't possible to get more then a half-god when two demigods procreated. Sometimes they just took after one parent more then the other.

Sawyer had never been the best with abilities connected to Poseidon, but he was smart. Eerily so. Despite the hair and eye color being their fathers he would have fit in perfectly with Athena cabin.

"Dana?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow at his goddaughter who was simply standing in front of the cabins, staring at Poseidon and Athena's cabins.

"Yeah?" she asked, almost numbly.

"Chiron wants to introduce you to the camp at dinner," she said. "He think it would be safest for you in the big house until we go to Olympus tomorrow."

Danae looked at the eternal maiden.

"Why wait?"

Thalia sighed.

"To give you some time to settle in. You been living in the woods for a long time now, I guess we figured you could use the break."

Danae withheld a sneer. She never could be angry with her godmother but she had nearly snapped something along the lines of_ 'Whose fault is that?'. _

"Fine," she said.

She wasn't to sure it was safe to tell the camp who she was. To them she was the girl with a bounty on her head, who knew if this new rise to power Kronos was attempting would stop certain gods or goddesses from trying to kill her through their kids.

"Thalia! Aunt Thalia!"

Danae blinked at the yelling and she and Thalia looked around. Coming towards them were a small group of kids. Well, kids in Danae's mind anyway.

The oldest was around eleven years old, with long black hair and skin on the pale side. Her eyes were wide and dark brown. Beside her were who she could assume was the girls siblings.

The oldest around seven with messy dark brown hair and brown eyes like the older girl.

The youngest was probably five years old, maybe six, with dark auburn hair and brown eyes, though hers were lighter than the older two.

Danae frowned as the three kids came to a stop in front of them, panting.

"You came to visit," the oldest girl said, grinning. "Where were you?"

The boy was staring at Danae, his sisters seemingly hadn't seen her.

"Who's she?" the boy asked.

This caused the two girls to look at her and blink.

"Uh, guys this is my goddaughter and your father's goddaughter as well," Thalia said. "Kids, this is Danae Jackson. Danae, these are Nico and Miranda's children; Celeste, Jace and Alice di Angelo."

The kids eyes widened.

"The girl who grandpa wants to toss in the dungeons for eternity?" Alice, the youngest, asked, tilting her head to the side in innocence which stopped any sort of mean retort Danae might have had.

"Don't say that Ali," Celeste scolded and Jace just snickered.

"It's alright," Danae said, letting a small smirk grace her face. It was the closest to a true smile she'd get. "I'm that girl. I prefer Danae though, little cousins."

She snickered lightly at the wide eyes looking up at her, all shades of brown.

"We should go," Thalia said. "Mr. D wants to see you in the Big House before you're introduced."

"Do you have to go?" Jace asked, looking up at Thalia.

Thalia smiled.

"We do, and please don't tell anyone Dana is here," Thalia said, giving them stern looks.

The three di Angelo's sighed and nodded, though Thalia seemed to give the sternest glare to Jace who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine," he muttered.

Thalia then led her away towards the Big House, a place she couldn't remember entering but remembered seeing once or twice.

"So, this is the little runaway," someone she could only assume was Mr. D said, looking up from playing some sort of game with Chiron and a Satyr.

Danae narrowed her eyes and the god narrowed purple eyes at her.

"Like her father I see, she has no self preservation around a god," he said and she sneered.

"I wouldn't know, you and your council got them killed when I was younger," she snapped. "Hard to have self preservation when dealing with gods when they all want your dead."

Mr. D shrugged.

"Personally, I think you're too dangerous to live but I can't be bothered searching for someone who's been hiding for over a decade," Mr. D said. "I'm a little surprised you had the guts to show up here. Sit, having four for Pinocle is always best."

Danae glared but sat down next to the Satyr at Thalia and Chiron's urging. She'd play nice for now, Mr. D had been right.

He may have voted for her death but he'd never been one of the ones to search for her. Didn't mean she had to like him though.

Same went for Hephaestus, Apollo, Demeter and Aphrodite. All of which she'd never met but was pretty sure had voted with those who thought her too dangerous to live.

The only ones who were on her side were her grandparents and Hermes.

"What do you know about why you've been called here, and the bounty on you temporarily suspended?" Mr. D asked a few seconds later.

"Kronos is rising again," she said. "You all want me to save your asses."

"Vulgar one, isn't she?" Mr. D drawled. "How are you aware of his rising though? Thelipa tell you I suppose?"

"Thalia," Danae corrected with a bite in her tone, "didn't have too. I've known for months he was gaining power, trying to rise again."

This admission caused her looks, suspicion being amongst them.

"I see, how did you come about this information than?" Chiron asked, concerned they'd already lost her to the enemy.

"My dreams, and he's sent some random monsters and demigods – or at least I assume they're demigods – to try and get me to join him. I can't be sure why he's so obsessed with getting me on his side, might have something to do with my parents."

Danae shrugged before she continued.

"As much as I'd love to see Olympus burn, I won't ally myself with the Titan who nearly killed my parents life more than once."

Mr. D glared at her, while Thalia looked close to tears as if she was recalling something. The Satyr, she was unsure his name was staring at her in fear and Chiron gave her a wise look, and something akin to pity.

"Not exactly something that would make us trust you," Mr. D said.

"I'm not here for you to trust me, frankly I don't trust you. I'm here because Thalia asked me for help, I'm here to see what they have to say and maybe I'm even here to understand why my parents loved this place. Mostly I am here because it amuses me."

Chiron sighed.

"Ah, Danae, this over here is Bluebell," Chiron suddenly, said changing the subject.

Danae blinked, looking at the Satyr and realized that despite the underdeveloped frame and shoulder length curly brown hair it was indeed a girl. She looked a little odd for a satyr though, she seemed lightly tented pale green and her eyes were a startling plant green. Like chlorophyll.

"Hi," she said tentatively.

"She's Grover's daughter," Thalia told her, and Danae nodded. "Her mother was a tree nymph."

She nodded in understanding. She remembered meeting Grover when she was younger, barely but she knew who he was anyways.

"Ah, I win," Mr. D suddenly said, laying down his cards.

Thalia rolled her eyes as if she knew what was coming and then Chiron shook his head and put his own cards down.

"I don't think so Mr. D," Chiron said. "I win."

Mr. D grumbled under his breath and sighed.

"Fine," he finally said and looked over at Danae. "Thelma, show our quest her room."

Thalia sighed at the butchering of her name and stood.

"Come on Dana, after I show you your room I'll show you around the camp."

Danae nodded, stood and followed after her godmother to a room on the ground floor. It was medium sized, with a window on one wall overlooking the camp area. The bed was full sized and it was sparsely decorated with the necessities.

It was better then the places she'd been sleeping for the last ten years – give or take a few years.

"I'm sorry about...before," Danae said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Thalia looked at her startled for once looking into Danae's green/gray eyes she could see the fragile girl she truly was and the wall of iron and ice she'd forged around her soul and heart.

"I know what I said out there was harsh and scared you, but I can't help the way I feel. I guess in a way I inherited a bit of both my parents fatal flaws. I know what it is, but I've never been able to find a word for it."

Thalia nodded.

"I understand, I just worry. I promised your parents I'd take care of you and Sawyer if anything happened to them...I failed."

Danae sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I failed. I let my pride get the best of me and I didn't see how much danger I was putting Sawyer in. How much danger I was letting myself be in, I couldn't trust anyone. In my mind the adults were the enemy...i was foolish. It was my fault."

"We could sit here and blame ourselves or we could go out and look around?" Thalia said.

Danae smiled.

"How many demigods like me are there here? Legacies I mean?"

Thalia chuckled.

"You're more then just a legacy, Danae. You always have been," Thalia said. "There might be a dozen. The di Angelo's, who you met. Vivica Rodriquez, daughter of Clarisse and Chris Rodriquez. She's around your age. Glenn Stoll, also your age. Remi Grace, seventeen and his twin sister, Vera who is a Huntress."

Danae smiled.

"Not quite a dozen Thals, more like seven," she teased.

"Your inner Athena is showing, Dana," Thalia shot back and the two laughed.

Though Danae's was more of a soft, short laugh while Thalia's was actually true and full.

"Come on, I'll show you around now," Thalia said, standing up.

Danae took one last look around her new – most likely temporary – room and followed her godmother out.


	9. The Boy With The Past Life

**Sea, Wisdom, and Thieves.**

**Chapter 9: The Boy With The Past Life. **

Luke Costello had seen Thalia arrive with her.

It was almost like someone had punched him in the gut, she looked so much like her parents. Her hair was the exact shade as Annabeth, at least in the bright sunlight. Her eyes were a mix of startling sea green and intense gray.

She was tall, around 5'7, a good middle ground seeing as her parents hadn't been short, and lithe. Built like someone who was always on the move, never in one place for long.

Her eyes were more green, like Percy's, then gray but it was obvious the gray was there.

He'd been sixteen when the memories had come back to him, memories the gods were not all that shocked that he had, having had a feeling who he had been in his last life.

Yet they were extremely shocked by the fact those memories had returned to him.

Everyone knew it as well, it was hard to keep something like returned memories from a past life a secret.

Especially since it had taken him a while to get used to having two sets of memories. To many he was the boy with the past life, a past life which he never liked talking about.

For the first year he'd catch himself introducing himself as Luke Castellan, and than reminding himself that he wasn't that boy anymore. He may look and act like him at times, but he wasn't him.

That was his past life, and even if irony or fate had made him a son of Hermes, once again, he was still Luke Costello.

A boy who'd lost his mother to cancer when he was fourteen years old, whose father had always been hesitant around him.

It hadn't been until his memories returned he realized why. Hermes had always known he was Luke Castellan in a past life. The return of his memories hadn't driven father and son apart, it had actually strengthened their relationship.

It stopped some mistakes that had tried to repeat from happening.

He'd been in sword lessons, teaching the minor god cabins – which never had as many children as the major cabins – when he'd noticed Thalia arriving with the girl that he'd learned about from his father.

Before he'd gotten his memories back he'd not known anything about his past friends – Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse (grudgingly so), the Stoll brothers (his own brothers even in this life time).

So the tale of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson's death hadn't really perturbed him much more than it would a normal demigod.

He had felt the gods had wronged the two demigods children.

Hermes had told him that the gods had agreed to not do anything in concern to Danae Jackson; Who they felt was too dangerous to live, too unpredictable, inheriting too much from Poseidon and Athena.

He digressed though, the gods had allowed her to live because her parents were there to raise her to honor the gods, to be loyal to Olympus and to teach her the way of her powers from being a demigod legacy of Poseidon and Athena.

When the two Jackson's died on that quest, Zeus became paranoid. He, and half the council decided that without Annabeth and Percy Jackson alive she was too dangerous to live.

As for their son, well, he'd never shown the power Danae had, he acted more like a son of Athena, and apparently had little power from Poseidon.

No one was really sure why Danae was so different from her brother, many thought it was because Athena blessed her at birth, or because she was the first child born of a union of Poseidon and Athena.

Others thought it was simply the gods paranoia and she couldn't be as power or dangerous as they thought.

Luke could remember how powerful Percy was, and he didn't doubt any children he had would have been powerful. And a child of him and Annabeth.

He could see where she could grow to be a force to be reckoned with with the right motivation and training. The gods worst mistake had been shunning Danae Jackson, fearing her for something she may never and probably would never become or do.

To him, when his memories returned from his past life, it seemed like the gods had learned nothing from the second Titan War. They wondered why another was starting to break out.

And not even a century had passed.

Kronos must have really known what he was doing was what went through many's minds, but Luke knew better than anyone how true that was.

Luke hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the conversation between Mr. D, Chiron, Thalia, and Danae.

He'd wanted to come and ask Chiron about tomorrows journey to Olympus for the camp trainers and those selected to help in this coming war.

The Oracle's prophecy had been given, and those the Oracle indicated would be narrowed down on Olympus. He just hoped it wouldn't end badly.

"As much as I'd love to see Olympus burn, I won't ally myself with the Titan who nearly killed my parents life more than once."

He heard who he knew was Danae says and his breathing hitched in his throat as he stopped himself from entering the room.

The only good thing out of what he'd just heard was Danae had no more desire to help the Titans than she did Olympus.

It still worried him though, but he couldn't stay and listen to anymore, he had to get out of there. He needed time to think.

Danae's words had brought back many memories. Hadn't he said something like that to his once friends when he'd lived his first life?

It was a good thing he'd given up thinking of his past life as a completely different person or he'd have confused himself with that thought.

"Hey, Costello," a voice, familiar at that, said. "What's got you up in the dumps?"

Luke rolled his eyes, turning his icy blue eyes on a girl around two years younger then him at eighteen. Long blond hair, and dark blue eyes – Vivica Rodriguez had taken most after her father, Chris Rodriguez and son of Hermes.

Viv, as she preferred, was mostly like her mother in personality though and was claimed by Ares, which sometimes annoyed Hermes who had wanted to claim one of his first granddaughters in years.

But Viv probably would have driven the Hermes cabin to an early grave if Hermes had the chance to claim her – claiming of demigod legacies in the camp were just to place them amongst those their powers took most after.

He wondered who would claim Danae – Poseidon or Athena?

"Thalia returned," he answered.

Viv's face went from annoyed amusement to serious an grim.

"She have_ her_?" she asked.

Luke snorted at how she said 'her' like it was a bomb ready to explode.

"Yeah," he said and Viv nodded.

"Good luck, Costello," she said. "I think we'll all need it for tomorrow."

She then turned and continued on her way to the Ares cabin. Luke sighed, and continued on.

He spent the next hour in the training fields, hacking at training dummies with his sword, celestial bronze, nothing really special. It was the sword he'd had since his first day at camp when he was ten.

Once he had gotten over his thoughts and worked out his frustration he sheathed his sword at his side and began walking back to the cabin.

Dinner would be before long, on the way there he saw a blond standing in front of the Poseidon cabin, just staring up at it.

He blinked, and realized who it was soon after.

Bit bit the inside of his cheek and clinched his fist to muster the courage to talk to her. He'd have to eventually. There was no doubt she was part of the Oracle's prophecy.

"Hey," he called as he approached.

He saw her turned, and for a moment it wasn't her standing there but Annabeth and Percy – side by side – and then it was just her.

He shook his head from the memory of the two people from his past, and up close he realized how much she did look like her parents.

She had a lot of Percy's features, just feminine, but also a obvious amount of Annabeth's looks.

Mostly it were her eyes that unsettled him. They were deep, bright, yet filled with bitterness and sadness along with a wall of ice that blocked any warmth they might hold.

"You're Danae Jackson," he said, and he saw her lips twitch and form into a slight smirk.

"You don't say," she said, with little emotion though a sarcastic amusement was obvious.

"I'm Luke, Luke Costello, son of Hermes," he said, holding out his hand.

Danae looked at it and then him and snorted.

"I don't care," she said and moved past him.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and turned, reaching out to grab her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Wait, Danae..." He didn't get to finish.

Her eyes flashed in anger – or what he assumed to be anger – as she turned.

She pulled him forward, thrust her elbow into his gut, making him double over in pain. She then turned and he was basically judo thrown over her shoulder.

He landed painfully on his back. Her booted foot at his neck, with the slightest of moves she could have snapped his neck – and from her glare he fear for a second she might.

"Listen, I don't care who you are. Here are some rules; rule one – don't touch me. Rule two – don't speak to me. Rule three – don't act like you know or understand me," she spat out.

"Is it acceptable to breath in your direction?" he choked out, smirking slightly and she snorted, removing her foot and taking a step back.

"Funny," she said, though she hardly seemed amused.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you," he said. "But I figured if we're going to be fighting together in the coming war..."

Danae shook her head.

"Currently, I'm not fighting anything with anyone," she said, sighed and shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

Luke felt like laughing crazily, he wouldn't understand? If anyone could understand, it would be him. But before he could say anything and possibly put his foot in his mouth, the dinner horn was blown.

Danae sighed.

"See ya, Costello."

Luke watched her jog off to the dinning pavilion and then smiled slightly. She had listened to his name after all, even if she had called him by his last name instead of his first.

"So, that's her."

Luke turned to find Clarisse Rodriquez nee La Rue standing there, looking at the retreating back of Danae. He sighed, nodding.

"I hope this doesn't end badly, something tells me she wont help without a price," Clarisse said. "Who would have thought, Prissy and Wise Girls kid would be such a...well...bitch."

Luke snorted.

"She's had a hard life."

"Like you?" Clarisse said, and then smirked. "Don't think I've forgotten who you were before this life kid. But maybe if anyone can reach her, it'll be you."

Luke nodded, and the two left separately for the dinning pavilion.

Luke could only hope Clarisse was right, and he could help Danae. He felt he owed it to Percy and Annabeth to try.


End file.
